Fiery Heart
by DevilMayCry28
Summary: This is a story about Fuyoko. A girl who has spent most of her life in an institution, and her journey through the world.    Nice comments only. Tips are to be sent in messages. Thank you
1. A Flower and Fear

I stopped pacing my cell room and sat on the floor at the back wall, away from the door. It was my birthday tomorrow; eighteen at last. I'd been stuck here in this hell since I was eight years old. But tomorrow meant I could finally apply for a release form. The downside being that I could be thirty before ever seeing the world again.

"Number three-twenty-six, you have a visitor," a short and very chubby man stated, he sounded bored, as the tall guard unlocked my cell door.

I stood up and walked forward, "how many God damn times do I need to tell you? My name is **Fuyoko** not three-twenty-six. It's been ten whole years, the least you could do is remember it," I was frustrated alright. Every time he came to get me, I was called a bunch of numbers, meshing me in with all of the other hundreds of people stuck in this place.

The guard cuffed my hands together in front of me and pushed me roughly towards the door at the end of the long hallway. The short man, Ivan, ignoring my protest of name, and simply went back to his rounds. As I walked down the hallway, I could hear the cries of the other patients. Their screams full of pain, their hearts aching for a better life. I closed my eyes, trying to block out all of the noise, stumbling forward as the guard kept pushing me onward.

At the large door at the end, he pulled out his key-card and swiped it through the small device at the side, entering in a long code which made the door click open. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me through the doorway, into a large room full of metal tables and chairs fixed in place on the ground.

Sitting alone at one of the tables was my brother, Ezio. Every year he comes in to visit me for my birthday. Last year he gave me a red messenger bag and a choker. The inside of the choker had a small message in it, reading 'I'll always be there for you'.

The guard let go of my arm and I immediately walked over to where Ezio was sitting. "Ezio, you came a day early," I offered him a warm smile, going into a big hug. Although Ezio was my half brother, he treated me the same as if we were normal siblings. He didn't care about the fact I was from a different mother, just that I am me and only me.

"Well, I have to be," his voice had a slight bit of seriousness to it, "I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of this place," he let me out of the hug and motioned for me to sit across from him, my eyes wandering to the box on the table as I sat down.

"_Another _present? My, my, aren't I the lucky one?" I grinned, reaching over to it to inspect it first. As soon as I got the thumbs up and a sweet but goofy smile from my brother, I tried to open it as delicately as possible, hoping he hadn't gotten me something made of glass or anything else that was highly breakable. After pulling off the last layer, I saw that inside was a yellow-through-to-red flower. It looked like it was almost on fire.

Ezio stood up as I continued to gawk at the beautiful object in front of me, taking it from my hands and using the clip on it to place it in my hair, "it suits you perfectly," his hand fell to my cheek, "you've grown so much, Fu. I promise I'll get you out," he kissed me on the forehead as the guard approached us, "yeah, yeah, I'm going, tough guy. I'll see you some other time Fu," he winked at me and headed back towards the front of the room. The exit to the outside world.

-Back in my cell, midnight-

_Why is he suddenly saying he'll get me out? He can't get an agreement from the guy in charge of this place, that's up to me. And he can't just break me out of here, there are guards everywhere. Oh Ezio, what have you got planned? _I sighed and sat up on my bed. The moonlight was shining through my small barred window and was dancing across the hard stone floor.

I froze, the sound of screams coming out from the hallway, metal occasionally scraping against the floor in the hallway, footsteps coming closer. Fear coursing through my mind, I grabbed what little possessions I had and threw them all into my messenger bag.

_Relax, Fuyoko. If whoever it is opens this door, just run like hell. Run far away. _I did my best to calm down, my breathing still quick, heart pounding.

"S-stay away from me, y-you Demons!" a voice echoed out through the building, it was Ivan. I could hear him run passed my cell. _Demons? Has he lost it?_

A high pitched giggle could be heard, "Oh, he knows what we are," it was a female, she sounded to be younger than me. _He knows what we are… Is that some kind of…sick joke? _I stepped back from the door a little, Ivan's screams easily heard before silence fell in the building again.

I watched my door move as someone on the other side kicked it several times, "stupid damn door!" the voice belonged to a young man. He seemed to lose patience with it and a gunshot rang out, my ears hurting from being near it.

The cell door swung open slowly, I didn't wait to see who it was that had come to bring me my fate, and instead I burst out of the room and ran to my right. Blood and bodies everywhere, almost making me slip and trip.

The entrance door at the end of the hallway was already busted wide open and I took it as my chance to escape. The female calling out while the two of them ran after me.

_I can't die, I can't die, I can't die!_

**AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own _Devil May Cry_, _Capcom_ gets those rights. I own the original characters in this story (Fuyoko and Ezio +more) and I'll state at the bottom of each chapter which characters are mine. I will also add in information about their looks and possibly a little about their personality (though only one character per chapter)**

**_FUYOKO:_** Number 326. As an 18 year old, Fuyoko has been in the institution since she was 8. Her ice blue eyes and fiery red hair set her apart from all of the other patients. Though she has never dyed her hair, it changed from dark brown to red within a couple of months. The only family member that comes to see her once a year is her older half brother, Ezio. On her 17th, Ezio brought her a red messenger bag and a choker inscribed with a message that he'll always be there for her. _(Fuyoko means 'child of winter')_


	2. Escape

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry I haven't posted sooner, I don't have access to my stuff for this story, plus my writing style might have changed in the last few months..But I'm still gonna try it :)**

* * *

><p>Placing my hands on my knees as I leaned over, I tried to catch my breath. I had reached yet another dead end, and the air outside was hard to take in after being kept inside for so long, only a tiny bit of fresh air coming in through my window.<p>

"Please just stop!" The young female called out to me. Looking in their direction, I saw that she had long black hair and was wearing a black and white lolita outfit, her eyes glowing purple, even at this distance.

I let my eyes trail over to the young man she was with, his silver hair shining under the moonlight, bright blue eyes looking at me. He was wearing a red coat, one that went down to his boots.

Realising I was just standing there, near gawking at the two of them, I shook my head and turned back to the fence, wondering if I'd get electrocuted. Reaching out to the fence, deciding to take my chances, I felt myself being pulled back kind of roughly.

"Stupid girl, you'll get yourself killed." The girl had an arm around me to stop me from moving away.

I blinked, completely surprised, "isn't that what you came to do anyway?" The girl looked confused, but the man simply chuckled, a smile playing on his lips, a smile that I considered too smug and cocky.

"I doubt Ezio would want you dead, you sounded too important for that. Now, if you'll forgive me..." The silver-haired guy trailed off, the last thing I remember after that was having something pressed to my face. My body no longer responding as I passed out.

* * *

><p><em>"Look Fuyoko, there's your new brother, Ezio. He's been looking forward to meeting you." My father spoke softly to me, pointing to a boy with a mop of brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked just like me.<em>

'He's all alone. with no one else.'

_I walked over to the boy. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that he was a couple years older, and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug._

_"My brother..." My voice was soft, loud enough so only he could hear, and he hugged me back in response._

_Ezio took my hand and showed me around the small house, stopping at a tiny room he said we'd be sharing._

_"Of course, I'll move my stuff to my side of the room so you have somewhere to put your things too." He smiled at me, making my heart feel warm._

_"I don't have anything though," I looked down, "I'm sorry."_

_"Why are you apologising?" He giggled at me, "well, then we can share my stuff."_

_I looked back up at him again with tears in my eyes, a smile on my face as I hugged him again._

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, miss." A light voice was coming from above me, my vision was still blurry, but I could hear them humming as I felt something cool press against my face several times.<p>

As my vision slowly returned, I could see that it was the girl with black hair, and she was pressing ice wrapped in a facewasher against my face.

"She's awake?" A familiar voice asked, the girl nodding, "Fu, I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried when Dante said you were passed out on his couch." Ezio leaned over me and hugged me, the girl moving out of the way and cleaning up.

_'So that's what you had planned...'_

"Who's Dante?" I asked, making Ezio look up and look in another direction, frustration on his face.

"You didn't tell her who you were?"

"Well," the deep voice started, "little miss zippy over there took off before we could say anything and we had to go after her. Nearly got herself killed by the damned fence, too. But you were right, she _reeks_ of Demons."

_'I _reek_ of Demons?'_

I sat up and quickly stood, making my way over to where the silver-haired Dante was sitting, "don't you _dare_ talk about my mother like she was one of those filthy creatures of the night!" I shouted at him and swung my fist. It connected to his cheek in an instant and he didn't even seem to try and move away, just stared at me blankly for a moment, realisation dawning on him as he held his hand over a reddening cheek.

"What is it with women?" He muttered as he walked passed me and out of sight.

"Stupid jerk," I frowned, seeing all of the magazines of girls sitting on his desk, "and he's _that_ kind, huh?" I turned back to see my brother sitting on the couch, the girl nearby, trying not to giggle at the situation.

"I'm sorry, you'll get used to him soon enough," she smiled, approaching me, "now, where are my manners? I'm Alice." She held her hand out to me.

"Fuyoko. It's nice to meet you." I took her hand and we shook.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up properly, from what I've been told, it's been some time since you've seen each other." She curtsied and left the room quietly. The way in which she did made me think about those from way back when in time.

"Fu?" Ezio spoke up from the couch, drawing my attention to him, "I'll have to leave you here until I can get the money that is entitled to us. After that, I'll come back to you, and we can go find a new town to live in, somewhere far away, and settle down there with our own families. Sound good?" He asked me, almost as if I had a choice in the matter, though I couldn't object to starting a new life.

I simply nodded and sat next to him, "why _him_, though? Why must I stay here with that jerk?"

"Dante and Alice can keep you safe while I'm not around. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," he smiled and stood up, "I'll be back in a couple of days, okay?" He leaned over and kissed my forehead, before leaving through some large double doors.

* * *

><p>While Alice was busy cleaning the kitchen, I'd noticed that Dante had made it his job to lean back on a chair with a magazine over his face. I took this opportunity to take in my surroundings.<p>

The roof was up pretty high, with a lone fan slowly spinning which looked like it had seen better days. The paint on the walls were peeling and the couch I was on looked pretty worn out too. An old juke box was sitting in the corner, several bullet holes in it. A pool table, music set (drums, guitar, basics really), and an old television weren't all that far from me. The desk at which Dante was sitting at was actually pretty well kept, from what I could see, and the wall behind him... Was covered in weapons?

_'What type of job does this guy do, anyway?'_

Sighing, I leaned back into the couch and thought about everything that's happened. Being in that cell, chased, breathing troubles... Seeing Ezio twice in a couple of days. Being partially free from that hell.

I kept getting this weird feeling that it wasn't even the beginning of things.

"Miss? Are you listening?" I blinked and looked up, Alice was standing in front of me. _'How long had she been there?'_

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought..."

"It's okay," she smiled sweetly, "I was asking if you minded having Pizza for dinner, with Sundaes as dessert?"

"I'll try it. Though... What are they?" I felt stupid asking, but I needed to know.

"Pizza is a type of pastry, covered in a sauce, with different toppings such as ham, pineapple and cheese. They're really quite delicious. Sundaes are ice creams with strawberry, chocolate, or caramel toppings as the most popular, but I usually put in sweets with mine before eating it." The way she explained these food items was making me more hungry by the second.

"I'll definitely try them now, from the sounds of that." I grinned, excitement coursing through me at the thought of being able to eat food I've never had before.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry, it's been so long. Figured I'd start this chapter over though, since I <em>still <em>don't have access to my files. Pizza and Sundaes! :D**

**EZIO: **Ezio is about 20 - 21 years old (I can't remember which it was that I chose, so I'll let you all know later on when I know). He has kind of moppy brown hair, similar to how Fuyoko's looked before it went red, and his eyes are a dark blue. After Fuyoko was sent into the institution, he started to resent those around him, since Fu was everything to him, and she gave him a reason to live (which will be covered in a future chapter). He turned to Dante and Alice after deciding he wanted her to get out of that place now, so they could go far away.  
>FUN FACT FOR EZIO - After playing AC2 (thanks to my boyfriend) I fell in love with that name, and so, placed it in as the name of Fu's brother (though his personalityappearance was not created from AC2's Ezio).

**Another note, Alice is my O.C and I'll cover her in the next chapter.**

Please R&R - _Terribly sorry about the long wait!_


End file.
